1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mounting bracket for an electronic display device such as an electronic flight bag (EFB).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An EFB is an electronic display device that a pilot may use for preflight check lists and similar activities. EFB's are generally handheld, portable devices that a pilot can take from flight to flight. Information regarding a pilot's flight or flights may be preloaded onto the EFB so that the pilot may access it prior to, during and after the flight.
In the past, a pilot simply may have placed an EFB loosely within the cockpit of an airplane, e.g., on the floor, which may lead to problems during the flight. For example, the EFB may become lost among other items in the cockpit, or the position of the EFB may shift during the flight. Further, if there is turbulence, the EFB may become damaged if it is not secured within the cockpit.
Partially in response to these concerns, the U.S. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has published guidelines designating three separate classes of EFB hardware approved for use under progressively more demanding conditions. Specifically,                Class 1—These devices are standard commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) equipment such as laptops or handheld electronic devices. These devices are used as loose equipment and are typically stowed during critical phases of flight. A Class 1 EFB is considered a Portable Electronic Device (PED). These may connect to aircraft power and interface to other systems via certified (STC) docking station and/or power source. This would allow the Class 1 device to interface with other systems through the certified interface and other devices through an expansion port interface.        Class 2—These are also Portable Electronic Devices, and range from modified COTS equipment to purpose-built devices. They are typically mounted in the aircraft with the display being viewable to the pilot during all phases of flight. Mounts may include certified structural mounting devices or kneeboard devices. These devices may connect to aircraft power and data sources, e.g. through an ARINC 429 interface. A Class 2 EFB can be used for bi-directional data communication with other aircraft systems. In this class, a single LRU device would be an optimal solution based on the ease of installation and replacement.        Class 3—These devices are considered “installed equipment” and are subject to airworthiness requirements. Unlike PEDs, they must be under design control. The hardware is subject to a limited number of RTCA DO-160E requirements (for non-essential equipment—typical crash safety and Conducted and Radiated Emissions (EMC) testing). There may be DO-178 requirements for software, but this depends on the application-type defined in the Advisory Circular. Class 3 EFBs are typically installed under STC or other airworthiness approval.        
Brackets used in Class 2 and class 3 hardware typically do not permit easy removal of the electronic equipment. The orientation and/or position of the electronic equipment also cannot easily be changed to accommodate user preference. Those brackets that do permit adjustment require considerable manipulation with both hands, which can be distracting and inconvenient for the pilot or other operator.
What is needed is a mounting bracket that may be secured to a substrate, e.g., the wall of the cockpit, to which an EFB may be releasably attached. Further, what is needed is a mounting bracket with a mounting bracket that may allow for the user to adjust the EFB to a desired position. Still further, what is needed is a mounting bracket that may allow for one-handed adjustment of the position and/or orientation of the EFB.